La réalité sans toi, mon coeur n'y survivrait pas
by o0o Kaoru dono o0o
Summary: Il n'y pas une seule et unique réalité, mais chacun crée la sienne... HpDm.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur :

Cette fic est basé sur une romance yaoi.

Bon ce premier chapitre est très très court et les suivants vont l'être aussi. En fait cette fic a pour but final d'être un one-shot, donc une fois finie peut être que je regrouperais tous les petits chapitres ensembles. Mais pour l'instant ca me permet de publier plus souvent.

Merci de reviewer

Chapitre 1 : Eveil de l'amour.

Tu es là, à côté de moi, endormi doucemement. Ton torse, que le drap essaye, sans succés de dissimuler, si fin se soulève au rythme de ta respiration. De fines mèches

dansent lentement sur ton front. La lumière joue avec tes cheveux, éblouissant par moment mes yeux de leur éclat. Une aura de lumière entoure ton visage si calme. Tu es si beau, tu

l'as toujours été aux yeux de tous. Mais personne ne pourra jamais te trouver aussi beau que moi, moi qui te connaît maintenant depuis bientôt huit ans. Je connais tout de toi, ton

passé, ton présent, tes rêves, tes projets futurs, que tu veux partager avec moi. Tu soupires, quand je te vois ainsi si calme, si vulnérabke, je ne peux que bouillir en pensant à ce que tu

as subi. Les violences de ton père et des autres mangemorts. Les souffrances de devoir subir les contraintes de ton nom. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu tout de suite voir au travers

de ton masque. Toutes ces années passées à nous entre déchirer, peut être n'ont elle pas été vaines, puisqu'elles nous ont permis de nous trouver. Tiens tu te réveilles, j'aime ce

moment où tu ouvres les yeux, tu papillones ébloui par tant de lumière. Tu cherches à fxer ton regard, tu luoches un peu, comme un nouveau né qui découvre le bout de son nez. Ca y

est, tu ouvres ces deux disques platines que j'aime tant. Tu me lances des éclairs, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je t'observe. Tous les matins, c'est la même ritournelle, depuis que

l'on vit ensemble. Enfin c'est ce que tu crois car cela fait bien longtemps que je t'observe, depuis que j'ai reçu ce fabuleu cadeau de mon défunt père : ma cape d'invisibilité. Au début,

c'était juste par curiosité mais après je me suis surpris à te surveiller, à veiller sur toi, comme lorsque cet affreu Poufsouffle avait osé imaginer pouvoir te toucher. Il était si grand, si fort

et toi si fragile. C'est pour cela que je l'avais transformer en rat. Te souviens-tu du fou rire que nous avions eu en voyant miss Teigne arrivait dans la grande salle, avec un rat habillé en

poufsouffle dans la gueule ? Rusard était hors de lui, il criait qu'on avait voulu empoisonner sa chatte. C'est depuis ce jour, que nous avons parlé plus longuement. Je t'ai avoué que je

t'observait et toi tu m'as souri. Le temps nous a rapproché et nous a uni par l'amour. Puis vint le temps de la guerre, tu t'es battu à mes côtés, contre ta famille et contre tes origines.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Je n'ai pas besoin de te perdre pour savoir combien je t'aime

Ca a été très dur, j'ai presque failli te perdre. Tout indiquait que tu n'allais pas survivre à tes blessures. J'ai cru mourir de tristesse, mais tu t'es rétabli comme par miracle. Moi qui tout

ma vie n'avait eu que des infortunes : mes parents, mes amis, Sirius ... cette fois là j'ai été le plus chanceux du monde. Un matin, tu as sonné à ma porte, avec un grand sourire. Tu

étais magnifique, seul reste de cet horrible moment, la perte du plus beau son du monde. Car maintenant, tu ne parles plus. Est-ce le choc de la guerre ? Tes blessures ? Un sort ?

Personne ne le saura jamais Mais peu importe tu es là et je t'aime De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de la parole, je te comprends juste d'un regard. Ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux

dire, quand tu ris, quand tu es triste, quand tu as peur. Je connais chaque réaction de ton corps. Nous ne formons plus qu'un et je te comprends mieux que moi-même. Seulement

parfois, tu as un regard si triste que je ne comprends pas, si mélancolique. Ca ne dure qu'un instant, pourtant tu me sembles si triste, on dirait que tu veux me dire quelquechose.

A suivre...


End file.
